To Sir, With love
by Roses-double
Summary: Rose and Lissa have just returned to St. Vladimir's academy for the Unique, A private and exclusive school for those with a gift of sorts. The girls learn what can change in 2yrs  all human, slightly OOC
1. Back to school

***I don't own VA**

**** I also unfortunately don't own Dimitri (cries)**

**Rose and Lissa have just returned to St. Vladimir's academy for the Unique, A private and exclusive school for those with a gift of sorts. There are the usual, human calculator, Artists and those with a photographic memory, but there are also those with hearts of gold, great beauty or those that are exceptional at making people laugh. The girls learn how much can change in 2 yrs. **All Human****

I opened my eyes, looking at the blue walls. I groaned. I hated these blue walls. I remembered them from when I used to be here. I had just returned after 2 years of travelling with my family and my best friend, Lissa's family. We had both been homeschooled for the last two years as we had travelled to Europe, Asia and even Australia. We were back to finish our final year before college.

I rolled out of bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. Still with my eyes half closed, I reached into my shower, turned the tap on and started to strip off. The water was amazing, as it run over my hair and back.

Twenty minutes later, I had dressed in my uniform, brushed my hair gently over my shoulder, grabbed my bag, and locked up my room before heading over to the commons for breakfast. As soon as I set foot in there, I stopped.

Looking around, the wannabe royalty, were sitting in their usual spot, some had in our absence obviously been welcomed into the royalties folds. I saw Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and Adrian sitting at our old table. I smiled at Lissa, before going to go get a donut.

I walked back to the table with a chocolate donut and a cinnamon one too. I nudged Mia aside, and sat down between her and Adrian.

"Miss us" I said laughing as I hugged both Mia and Adrian. Adrian had had a crush on me for a while although he wasn't my type of guy. He was still one of my best friends.

Soon we were all talking and catching up even though we had all talked at every chance we got, but it had been hard to find an internet connection at times e.g. In the middle of the desert.

At our school, everyone had a gift of some kind, many were very obscure, but there were never two people at the school with the same talent. Mia, was a ballerina that was extraordinary, Eddie is amazing at soccer, Christian's protective and would do anything to guarantee those that he loved would be safe and happy, Adrian was manipulative to the extreme (it was a wonder how I had managed so far not to date him), Lissa had the biggest heart of gold, and I have an incredible love of martial arts and am great at it.

I was finishing my donut, putting the last piece, which was probably a bit big into my mouth, when the doors opened…

**Cliff-hanger Sorry it's so short. Just a small taste of what to come. Tell me what you think, and I'll continue. Suggestions for future chapters more than welcome.**


	2. Food fight

**Last chapter was just to see if people liked my idea. This chapter is much longer. **

***I still don't own VA or Dimka **

_**Last Chapter**_

_At our school, everyone had a gift of some kind, many were very obscure, but there were never two people at the school with the same talent. Mia, was a ballerina that was extraordinary, Eddie is amazing at soccer, Christian's protective and would do anything to guarantee those that he loved would be safe and happy, Adrian was manipulative to the extreme (it was a wonder how I had managed so far not to date him), Lissa had the biggest heart of gold, and I have an incredible love of martial arts and am great at it._

_I was finishing my donut, putting the last piece, which was probably a bit big into my mouth, when the doors opened…_

I started choking. That donut was definitely too big. Striding through the doors was the hottest guy I had ever seen.

"FUCK! Who is that guy?" I asked, probably a little louder than I had intended. At least that's what I got from the stares that everyone gave me. I stared back at everyone giving them the do you really want to mess with me look.

Christian looked really pissed off at me. That's when I noticed that he had received most of my donut. He would have to go back to his dorm and change before class. He flipped me off, so I picked up a grape from the pile of fruit from Mia's plate. I went to flick it at Christian, but he caught on to what I was doing and lent to the side. It hit Jesse who was behind him. Oh my god.

Jesse was hot. He hadn't changed and looked as hot as I remembered. It seemed everyone still wanted to get into his pant. He was a complete Asshole though. It was a bit of a turn off. He was also a coward.

One of his friends shot a muffin back in our direction. With that chaos broke out. A full on food fight erupted. I lifted my tray up as a shield, while my friends did the same. All facing outward, it was good protection.

The man who had started to walk towards teachers table, stopped. A jelly (jello for you Americans) cup had hit him square on the chest.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Yelled Alberta, one of the teachers. I had a huge respect for her, she was strict but fair. She was also the deputy headmistress. Everyone froze at hearing her. The silence was deafening. She then ordered everyone, to sit, while her and two of the other teachers went over to a closet and brought back huge boxes of cleaning supplies. She then ordered that everyone start cleaning, to a massive grumble everyone obeyed. More supplies were brought out.

The man I had seen earlier came walking towards us.

"Miss..." he looked like he was trying to place me. He hadn't been here before we had left.

"Hathaway" I replied sharply. He's voice had a slight accent but I couldn't't put a finger on it.

"Miss Hathaway, Immediately report to the headmistresses office now." I rolled my eyes at him. I'm guessing he had seen that it was me who had started the food fight. Big Mistake. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room. Making a huge scene but not that unusual. I sighed.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked, sweetly turning on my man eating smile. He let go of me but was prepared to re-grab me if need be. We kept walking towards the administration office.

I shuttered. Kirova reminded me of a vulture. We had a love hate relationship. I was always in her office. I actually had a particular chair that I preferred. I knew that she was going to be mad. It wasn't even first period of the first day back and I was already in her office.

"So, may I ask what's your name?" I asked the man beside me. He had a slight Russian accent. He was extremely tall, about a foot taller than me and I was 5 foot 7. He was exceptionally muscled and I wondered what he taught. He looked young, and if he wasn't about to get me into a lot of trouble I would have said very hot.

"Mr. Belikov." He replied briskly, obviously just wanting to get on with his job.

We reached the office and he knocked on the door.

"Come in" called the voice back. I plastered a grin on my face and followed Belikov into the room. He sat down in the red chair. My Chair. I gave him a glare and sat in the black one instead.

"Welcome back, Rose." Said Kirova. "What have you done this time?"

"Food fight" was all I replied.  
>"What are we going to do with you? You don't follow the school rules. You are constantly getting into fights, swearing and now this." She sat there in silence for a moment.<p>

"Mr. Belikov, What do you suggest for a punishment?" She asked.

I looked at him hoping he was nice. I could tell that He was strict and I'm guessing I had made an enemy with him today.

"Two month detention." He replied swiftly. I groaned.

"Fine. Miss Hathaway you will serve two month's detention, helping clean out the west wing for an hour each night. With a growth of students at the school we are opening it up and hope to have it ready in two months for the Halloween ball. Mr. Belikov, since it was your idea, you will supervise."

"I'm sorry." I apologized because even though he was being a bitch and giving me detention in the first place I decided that it wasn't fair that he had to serve it too.

"Also, you will help Mr. Belikov with his boxing, hockey and soccer practices before school on Monday, Thursday and Friday mornings, and the hockey and soccer games on the weekends."  
>Well there goes my social life.<p>

"Fine" I replied.

With that both of us stood and left the room.

**Hope you liked it. **

**5 reviews and I'll update.  
>Xx Katie<strong>


	3. Sports

*still not owning it

Heres another chapter I couldn't wait to get to 5 reviews. I'm home sick and bored.

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Also, you will help Mr. Belikov with his boxing, hockey and soccer practices before school on Monday, Thursday and Friday mornings, and the hockey and soccer games on the weekends."  
>Well there goes my social life.<em>

"_Fine" I replied._

_With that both of us stood and left the room. _

We parted ways after he had informed me to meet him at 3:30, straight after school and to go get changed and ready for second period. I looked down at my uniform and while my red skirt looked fine my white shirt had something that I couldn't even recognise on it.

I ran back to my room knowing I had missed first period, as had everyone else it turned out once I reached my dorm and had been met by most of the school. Everyone in the dorm apparently had been forced to help clean up the commons before returning to change anything with food on it before heading to class.

I slipped off my shirt, and groaned remembering that I had accidently gotten my other shirt wet this morning and was kind of see though. I was going to have to wear the spare which was a size to small and made my boobs look huge. It would have to do.

I had to admit I didn't mind St. Vald's uniform too much. The short red skirt was cute and the white shirt was alright. I didn't like the shoes, but I at least had shoes with heels.  
>I grabbed my bag from my desk and ran out. I flipped through my bag looking at the schedule.<p>

P1. Mathmatics

P2. History

P3. English

Lunch

P4. Chemistry

P5. Study hall

P6. Sport

Not to painful of a time table really. I was thankful I had missed Mathmatics. I was also happy to have sport last period until I realised I had to meet up with Belikov straight after. I groaned.

I headed to my history class, hoping I had Karp this year. She was nuts but that just made it interesting. I walkied in and smiled, not only was Ms Karp our teacher, I also was in the class with Lissa. I hadn't had a chance to talk with her since getting punished.

"so how'd Kirova go?" She asked. The rest of the class chatted away, either over what happened over the summer or the food fight that I had instigated this morning, waiting for class to begin.

"I have two months of detention helping to clean the west wing after school, and I'm being made to help Belikov with his morning sports practices and on weekends at games." I finished with a roll of my eyes. Lissa looked confused.

"Whose Belikov?" She asked. Camilla who was next to us, overheard and gasped in mock shock.

"Dimitri Belikov Started mid year last year. He's only the hottest teacher ever. Hey give me a look at your time table" she asked after a brief moments pause, in which I looked over her shoulder to check out Lissa's time table I found we had history, chemistry, study hall and sport together. I was in lower maths than Lissa, and Her English had been first period.

"Looks like you both have him then." She finally said. I was about to ask what he taught when ms Karp started. Apparently we were learning about Medieval England. Through the class she went over what we were going to cover and when. It was how every class today would be, except for Study and Sport. It was a total bludge.

By the end of the class I had forgotten to ask Camilla the question.

The next period flashed by as did lunch and Chemistry. This year, I got Eddie as my chemistry partner and smiled happily. He was smart and we got along. Christian was also in the class and Lissa had gotten him as a chemistry partner. I hoped they would hurry up and get together. They were so close to it two years ago right before our families decided to pack us up and take us half way around the world that is. Now they were back together and I was estimating two weeks before they were together.

Study hall was spent actually doing the little bit of reading we had been given. I knew the next two months I would appreciate Study being last besides sport. It would give me a chance do the work so I wouldn't have to do it after my detention.

I finished the reading, and turned to lissa who had spent most of the period drawing on her Maths book. She was finishing a large but alabourate heart.

"So what's going on between you and Christian?" I asked. She blushed a deep red, creating a huge contrast been her pale blonde hair and creamy white skin. I laughed at her embarrassment.

We talked a little more before the bell rang. We went to change before sports class. I put on a pair of shorts that hugged my lets nicely and then found the schools sports shirt. Tight and red, It was a baby tee that fit amazingly.

I met up with Lissa two minutes before the next bell and we ran most of the way to sports class. The old gym had seen better days. It was one of two on campus but the other hadn't been used in ten years. It was in the west wing. With a sigh I realised I would have to clean it. It was where the dance would be held. I walked into the gym and took my seat next to lissa and Mia. We were talking before we were ordered by a deep Russian accent to shut up and pay attention.

As much as my Russian jailer pissed me off, he was hot. And apparently my sports teacher. I should have known when Camilla said both me and Lissa had him and I had to help out with so many of the teams.

He quickly introduced himself to those that didn't know him. Apparently many of the students hadn't had him last year, because he mainly taught the seniors and freshman.

He split the class into four groups and explained that for the next four weeks we would be learning to play Soccer. My face broke into a grin. It was a favourite sport of mine simply cause it made you feel so alive and happy. I loved the adrenaline.

I was nominated as captain of my team and each team warmed up by doing drills. In the last thirty minutes we played 5 minute games against the other teams. They were fun and it was only so that Comrade (as I had nicknamed him) could judge our performance.

The class ended, and I said bye to my friends. I stalked up to Dimitri, ready to start the next two months of hell.

**I know it was kind of boring, but the next chapter, I promise a little rose and dimtri in a deserted classroom, hehehe**

**Review for more chapters**

**xx**


	4. Detention

***you know the drill**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they really make my day.**

_**Last Chapter**_

_**I was nominated as captain of my team and each team warmed up by doing drills. In the last thirty minutes we played 5 minute games against the other teams. They were fun and it was only so that Comrade (as I had nicknamed him) could judge our performance.**_

_**The class ended, and I said bye to my friends. I stalked up to Dimitri, ready to start the next two months of hell.**_

"Hey Grandpa," I asked "are we going to start detention now. The sooner it's over the sooner we can both get back to having a life."

"Help me pack up this stuff and I'll count it towards your hour" he said dryly, as he stuffed several soccer balls into the bag with the rest of them.

I started to collect the horrid orange miniature witch's cones we had used for the drills earlier.

We stashed the stuff from class away, not really talking as we went. I did however notice the red shirt Dimitri wore, which was pulled tight across his chest.

"You have the body of the god." I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Dimitri turned, as he was stuffing the cones up onto the shelf up above where the balls were hanging.

I blushed a deep red, unwillingly and mumbled "nothing." He lifted an eyebrow, which made him look sexy. OMG I can't believe I just thought that. He's my teacher. That is so wrong.

Once everything way away we had cut ten minutes into the hour of detention I had that night.

Dimitri opened the door to the west wing. I think a slight gasp escaped my lips. It was horrible. Everything was two inches thick with dusk.

"Are you sure there isn't something else I can do for detention?" I groaned.

"Come on Rose, Let's start in here." I shrugged and followed.

Fifty minutes later, my nose was swollen, my eyes were itchy and I hated dusk. Dimitri had ordered me to clean the desks off and wash them down with hot soapy water before dusting the book selves. He sat down and watched while I cleaned. Well actually he drew out a western novel and read.

He looked odd sitting at the desk. He was 6'7 and his legs were folded up and looked painful.

He looked up at the clock, it read 4:30. He unfolded himself gently.

"You're done for the day rose." He gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

He pulled his duster on a left.

I sighed. Throwing the sponge I had used back into the bucket, put everything away and followed.

I woke up at four thirty the next morning. I usually was never up before seven. EVER. Even then it was a struggle.

I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Dark brown eyes flashed through my mind. I gulped. This was getting ridiculous. I was not and never would be in love with my teacher. Especially, the one who had caused me to have two months detention that would probably leave me with a constantly blocked sinus. But then I thought of the muscle and power of his body. I wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms.

I realised there was no way in hell I was getting to sleep anytime tonight. Giving up, I slipped out of bed, threw my hair in to a messy bun, and pulled a jumper over my tank top and spotted shorts. The jumper was big enough that it made it seem as though I had no pants on at all.

I opened my window gently trying to be as quiet as possible. I looked down. I was thankful I was only on the second story, although last year we used to stay in a lot of places where I would have to sneak out from a second or thirst story place and I wasn't used to the feel of the walls.

I lowered myself out of the window, so that only the tips of my fingers clutched at the sill. It was about a foot and half's drop to the next story which jutted out enough to land on. I hoped.

I jumped. Landing with my legs bent as much as possible to absorb the blow and to keep the noise to a minimum. I looked down thankful I hadn't fallen and repeated the process of gently lowering my body over the edge.

Letting go I fell with a light thud. I looked up, wondering how I was going to get back in later but I would work that out at another time.

I crept to the corner of the dorm, and snuck a peek around. There was no one there, it was eerily quiet and I made a dash across the next building. I kept going; my aim was to get to the oval. I decided I wanted to go for a run.

I hadn't run as much as I had wanted to in the last two years because most places were unsuitable, especially because I preferred to run in the morning, when it was cooler. I could still run 3 miles with ease. I started to jog slowly, doing one lap of the running track to warm up.

Four laps in and I had set my pace and breathing and was content. Running was one thing that always helped my clear my mind. I planned on doing 12 laps of the oval before sneaking back to the dorm.

A dark figure caught my eye at the other end of the track. By now it was about 5, and as it was summer the sun was not up but it was getting lighter. I slowed to a jog, afraid it was probably a teacher because curfew was between ten and six.

I got closer, but still couldn't see who it was. It looked like a man.

"ROSE! What are you doing out here?" Called a voice I knew

SHIT. My Russian Jailer just had to be the one to find me. I fastened my pace and ran until I reached him, ready for the bitching out I was about to get.

"Hey Mr. Belikov" I said approaching "what are you doing out here?" I was met by a deep chuckle.

"Firstly, don't try to change the subject. What are you doing out here? Second, call me Dimitri when no one else is around. I hate Mr. Belikov but I'm supposed to enforce my students by calling me it. And lastly I'm running, like I do every morning, before working out a little before classes. I like to get here early so no students are around." As he finished this he gave me a look.

"Sorry, I'm running because I couldn't sleep. I like running because it keeps up my stamina and helps with my martial arts."

"What's your gift?" He asked as we set off running, obviously he wasn't going to punish me for being out before curfew.

"Martial arts, particularly Karate." I replied, returning my breathing to the beat I had been before.

"Would you like to work on it in the mornings with me? I will have to get permission from Kirova for being outside of Curfew, which by the way, you're doing right now and as such you're going to do an extra half an hour of cleaning today." Damn I guess I spoke too soon.

"That would be great." I replied smiling. I wonder why he was being so nice.

"Great meet me at 5 each morning then." I groaned thinking at the hour I had to get up. "I'll get it to count towards the improvement of your gift you have to do each year." Each year we had to work at our gift with one of our teachers for 50 hours. For example, Lissa would volunteer to help with the preschool nearby while, Christian would often be a bodyguard for school events and Adrian was the student representative on the school board.

After we finished running, we headed to the room beside the gym which had an actual gym to work out in. Along with weights, there were bags and manikins and in the middle were mats for sparring.

We headed for the mats.

I took my jumper off to give me more freedom, blushing a little when I realised how little I had on underneath.

"Step of the mat, or be pinned and lose. Ready?"

"Yeah." I said squaring him up.

"GO"

I ducked as he came at me. I jabbed forward but pulled it at the last minute to roundhouse kick him in the thigh. He grunted at the impact but returned the kick with an elbow. I dodged but he grazed my side. We kept at it for another two minutes before he just out right tackled me to the ground.

"No fair" I panted.

He held my wrists above my head, with one leg on either side of my body. Looking down at me, he looked and didn't stop. His gaze travelled down my body, and seemed to be noticing my body.

I gulped, His gaze making me feel naked. He's gaze then landed back on my eyes, he's dark brown eyes, that had haunted me, looked back. I felt his hard, warm body against mine. My mind going to dirty places. I blushed, as if he could read my mind and looked away.

Then as if it never happened, he stood up, reaching a hand down to help me up to.

"Rose, your good, but you could improve." He spoke briskly.  
>"I'll get permission from Kirova, and let you know this afternoon at detention."<p>

He grabbed the duster he had discarded and left. I feel back on the mat wondering what had just happened.

Did you like it? Give me ideas for the next chapters. What do you want? More RxD or some RxA.

More training, making out or laughing.

XxKatie


	5. rebound? or Revenge?

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I really had very little motivation and schools hetic as I work towards my diploma In true Ib spirit though I'll continue to write as a procrastination. Enjoy guys **

**Last Chapter**

_I gulped, His gaze making me feel naked. He's gaze then landed back on my eyes, he's dark brown eyes, that had haunted me, looked back. I felt his hard, warm body against mine. My mind going to dirty places. I blushed, as if he could read my mind and looked away._

_Then as if it never happened, he stood up, reaching a hand down to help me up to._

_"Rose, your good, but you could improve." He spoke briskly."I'll get permission from Kirova, and let you know this afternoon at detention."_

_He grabbed the duster he had discarded and left. I feel back on the mat wondering what had just happened._

"Where have you been?" Lissa asked standing at my door.

"I couldn't sleep so I was out running." She gave me a disapproving look, knowing I had broken the rules. If only she knew what had happened. His hungry look this morning was still replaying through my mind.

I unlocked my door, stripping off my clothes to my underwear while Lissa came in and sat on my bed. I took the quickest shower of my life and I changed into my uniform. Thankfully, my slightly bigger shirt had been washed and I could wear it. After running, I was exhausted and just wanted to sit down but Lissa had another idea and wanted to go to the commons for breakfast, which I was grateful for shortly after when my stomach started to grumble.

The day was just like any other. BORING. The most exciting thing that happened was that Abby Badica fell over and broke her arm. Today, I was swimming with homework. I don't think I've ever worked as hard as I did in study trying to get through as much of it as possible. An hour and a half after school with Belikov was going to cut into a lot of my time.

I headed over to the west wing for detestion. Lissa was going for an hour to help look after and play with the little kids.

"Im here and reporting for duty, sir." I even through in a salute with my smirk.

**Dpov (just to Change things up a little)**

I heard the door shut and footsteps up the hall way. I had told Rose that we would be working our way up the classrooms. she opened the second door.

"Im here and reporting for duty, sir" I shuttered at the sir but turned to catch the Salute and smirk. trying to ignore my feelings I put my neutral face on and told her to get the buckets out and two cloths. I had finished my western last night and had nothing better to do, especially when Rose had extra detention. She disappeared only to return moments later with foamy bucket of water. taking a cloth from her I dipped it in the warm water and started wiping down the first desk.

I couldn't help but glance towards Rose as she worked hard trying to clean the desks down. The school uniform made her curves look amazing. God the things she could do to my body. She had the most amazing hair and the way her ass moved as she went from desk to desk was causing a little problem below for me. How could I? I mentally scolded myself for thinking about a student like that.

"Earth to Dimitri" I heard coming from a beautiful voice

"sorry i was in my own world" I said . I looked around at all the desks. they were cleaned. I picked up the bucket of warm water which was now cold. I would empty it before moving on to the next room. " Rose, toss me the cloth " I said nodding towards her cloth.

In stead of her hitting the bucket though it hit giggled as it landed in the bucket.

" rebound?" she almost posed it as a question. I glared her before looking down. at lightening speed I reached in and pulled a cloth out that was dripping wet. I threw it at her hitting her chest.

"revenge." I smirked then i gulped. her white shirt was now see through and i could see her sexy black and red bra. I felt my cock harden again.

" See something you like?" Rose asked.

**rpov **

Dimitri looked at me. I saw a glint in his eye before he stepped forward. I closed the space between us and did what i had wanted to do since i layed eyes on hint. I kissed him.

**Thanks Everyone for their reviews more soon**

**xx**


End file.
